1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing a "horseshoes" tabletop game system. More particularly, this invention concerns a novel system for a tabletop "horseshoes" game that may be played either in a private residence or in a commercial establishment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, in the prior art, to play the well-known game of "horseshoes" requires a playing field of sufficient size to incorporate the conventional distance between the required stakes of approximately 40 feet. Due to the size of the playing field and the need to have a soft substance, such as sand, surrounding the stakes, horseshoes is typically played outdoors and is a game well known throughout the world, although the agreed rules for any particular game are subject to local variation. Briefly, the game is played by players taking turns throwing/pitching a full-size metal horseshoe (often specially made as a large "pitching horseshoe") at a usually-metal vertical stake firmly set in the ground. Each player throws/pitches from about one stake to the other and can score specified points depending upon whether the player makes a "ringer" (if the horseshoe is curled around the stake), a "leaner" (if the it is leaning on the stake), or touching or close within a specified distance, etc., etc.; and a player may move a previously pitched horseshoe to a scoring or non-scoring position as a result of a later pitch. In addition to playing field size limitations, the ability to play conventional horseshoes is subject to other variables such as the weather. In view of the popularity of the sport, and in view of the above-mentioned limitations, there exists a need to provide for this type of entertainment not subject to these limitations.